Sarah McLachlan Sonfic Series
by Lady Katana
Summary: Basically, its pretty self explanitory. I'm going to (hopefully) do a songfic with *ALL* of the Sarah McLaughlin songs. Wish me luck, minna!
1. Building A Mystery

Sarah McLaughlin Songfic Series  
Building A Mystery  
  
By: Lady Katana  
  
Disclaimer: Sarah McLaughlin owns the song, and some rich person in Japan owns the characters.   
  
Pairing: 1x2  
  
Explanation of symbols: *....* is thoughts  
  
This whole series is dedicated to: Rae-Chan   
  
A/N: Woah, it's been quite a while since I wrote an actual fic, written by my self, and not just a list like my last post on FF.N. I go back and read my Tenchi fics and laugh at how horrible I am! I couldn't spell, and I had cheesy romance scenes that were too common. Hopefully my writing skills have improved, which I think they have. While printing my guitar tabs, I sometimes print out lyrics to my favorite songs. Sarah McLaughlin sings a lot of those, and of the many I have of hers on my list, Building a Mystery and Adia are printed. I was reading Building A Mystery like I often do, and decided that the lyrics sounded like they were about Duo. That's when I decided, "Hey, you know what? I'm going to get the lyrics to all the Sarah McLaughlin songs and make them into a songfic series." A huge task, I know, but it will hopefully be completed. This will probably be over 50 fanfictions, just for this series. ^.^() Ya think I can do it? I've been told I can do anything. Okay, so if I write you a whole series on all of Sarah McLaughlin's songs, you review, and send me ideas at GundamGirl001@hotmail.com. (just a note: I check my reviews almost daily to see if there are any new ones ^.~)I enjoy a challenge...as long as it's something I enjoy, like this. I like writing, and I needed something to break me out of my writers block. Ah, the most common ailment for the every-day authoress. Okay, here goes. ::stretches out hands, and places them in the correct typing positions:: You are witnessing history. Also, for the records, minna, I started this on March, 4th, 2002. Enjoy.  
  
  
{You come out at night,  
That's when the energy comes,  
And the dark side's light,  
And the vampires roam.}  
  
Duo walked down the streets of down town Tokyo with his usual half-slump/half-strut walk. The moon played upon his hair, and his eyes searched the dark alleys for any lurking drunk waiting to pick a fight. A wicked wind howled through the city, and he closed his coat tight around him, shivering. The weather had been unusually cold, but the air was filled with energy. It seared through Duo like a white-hot bolt of lightning, seeming to snap like static-electricity with every step he took. He could feel it, and was rather scared by it where normal people would have just pushed it aside. He was almost always out at night, and sure, there had been a lot of energy, compared to the day, but never like this.  
Not ever in his lifetime had it been like this. Not through his sad days as an orphan on L2, not through his glory days running alongside Solo and the rest of the children at the Maxwell Church. Nor during his hard days in harsh training to become the brilliant (although often reckless) pilot he had become. The world was scary enough battling in this war seeming as if it was between good and evil, heaven and hell. But things weren't that black and white.   
Most fifteen year old boys worried about what girl they were going to ask out next, if they made track team or not, and if they passed on the last biology test. Duo had more daily worries. Who was going to try to kill him next? How would he defeat them? Was Deathscythe up to the challenge of space mines, mobile dolls, and hand to hand combat? Lies, treason, deception, and death were ever present in his life. Oh wait--He *was* death.   
  
{You strut your Rasta wear,  
And you suicide poem,  
And a cross from a faith,  
That died before Jesus came,  
You're building a mystery.}  
  
Walking past a night-club he straitened up as a few teenage Japanese girls dressed in glittery club clothes with their hair dyed bright reds, oranges, and blues in places. They turned, smiling, spell bound at the appearance of this seemed-to-be long-haired black angel. Duo started to turn, waving goodbye, his way-old rosary from the Maxwell church slinging around his neck. The girls turned into a little mass of raven headed giggle machines, walking off. None had even talked to Duo, even though they had been rather taken with him. He shrugged. He'd of never understood half of the things they said. Damned language barrier. He continued walking, stretching and yawning as several, anxious, sleepless nights had caught up with him. His footsteps seemed to echo around him like ripples in a pond. The night had gotten still, as all the bars and clubs started to close and the drunks, dancers, and hookers started back home. Occasionally a homeless man or woman would come by, searching for a good box to curl up in. One young woman, looking no more than seventeen, walked past slowly, even as it had started to rain, holding her large stomach. It was obvious she was pregnant. She looked at Duo, and the ever so slight hint of desperation in her eyes tugged at his heart strings. He took out his wallet, handing her all he had, a twenty. She smiled, and spoke in broken English.  
  
"Tank you" She said, her voice layered thick with an accent and a slight lisp, coughing as if she was on death's door. *I can't let this girl die out here alone. She has a baby on the way. Kami-sama only knows if she's been to a doctor.* Duo helped her up, and into a nearby church. He'd take her to a hospital the next day. Much to Duo's surprise, the girl kneeled at the altar, before the image of the crucified Jesus Christ, and began a prayer in her native language.   
  
{You live in a church,  
Where you sleep with voodoo dolls,  
And you won't give up the search,  
For the ghosts in the halls}  
  
Duo laid down on one of the pews on his back, staring up at the arched granite ceiling. He yawned, his eyelids feeling heavy. He stood up. *Can't go to sleep now, I have to watch out for this girl.* The girl finally finished her prayer and sat down a foot or two away from Duo. He spoke to her in English, slowly, as if to a small child.  
"Do you have a name?" He started out. The girl nodded feverently.   
"Hai. Meh name ish Itoshigo." She said the statement just as slowly, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to roll the syllables off her tongue.   
"That's a pretty name, I-t-t-o-shi-go." Duo complemented, breaking up her name as he pronounced it, wanting to get it right, as not to offend the girl. "I'm Duo." he held out his pale hand, clean, except for the few flecks of oil that stained his skin from working on Deathscythe. Itoshigo shook his hand, her's tan and very dirty. Finally, she fell asleep, and Duo took off his shirt, bunching it up to make a makeshift pillow for Itoshigo. He then took off his coat, using it as a blanket. It covered her completely as she was very short, and the coat was a long black trench coat. *It's a good thing I wore that coat. All of my other ones wouldn't have given her enough heat. I'm really scared for her health. I don't want her to die, I don't want her kid to die either. This world needs both of them. I can feel It.*  
  
{You wear sandals in the snow,  
And a smile that won't wash away,  
Can you look out the window,  
Without your shadow getting in the way?}   
  
Duo walked back to the house he had come from after taking Itoshigo to the hospital and clearing up the insurance. *Another good deed in my life.* he raised an eyebrow. *Death's life. What an interesting Oxymoron.* He widened his ever-present grin. He almost ran into the worried blond that had come to see who had walked in.   
"DUO!" Quatre yelled, his eyes lighting up."WEWEREGETTINGSOWORRIEDYOUHADBEENOUTALLNIGHT!!! WHEREWEREYOU?"  
Duo smirked. "I fell asleep on a park bench. 'Ats all. Where's Heero?" Quatre offered a knowing smile.   
"He's practically been climbing the walls...." He pointed to a dent in the wall. "Once or twice literally." Duo smiled. *Well well well. Mr. Cold Stone Yuy does have some emotions.*  
  
  
{Oh you're so beautiful,  
With an edge and a charm,  
But so careful,  
When I'm in your arms,}  
  
Duo walked into the room he shared, to find Heero not (shock) on his lap top. He was curled up on his bed, snoring slightly. Try as he might, Duo, even at his quietest, woke Heero up.   
  
{'Cause you're working,  
Building a mystery,   
holding on and holding it in,  
Yeah you're working,  
Building a mystery,  
And choosing so carefully,}  
  
Duo smiled.   
"Go back to sleep, Hee-chan, its only me." Then he crawled into bed himself. Taking care of Itoshigo had been hard, and now it was 6:30 pm. "I feel so...old." Duo muttered.  
  
{You woke up screaming aloud,  
A prayer from your secret god,  
You feed off out fears,  
And hold back your tears,}  
  
At around four in the morning, Duo awoke *screaming*. Heero jumped onto the bed faster than anyone could blink. Heero stared Duo in the eyes strait and....warm!?   
"What's wrong?" Heero inquired. "You were screaming for me........" Duo's eyes grew wide.  
"I...I was?" Heero nodded. "I didn't need anything. Bad dream I guess." Heero walked off over to his own bed, while Duo blinked back tears. *I only dreamed of you never loving me. And you prolly don't.*   
  
{Give us a tantrum,  
And a know-it-all grin,  
Just when we need one,  
When the evenings thin,}  
  
Duo woke up the next morning his head in a swirl of tears. Heero was sleeping sitting up on the side of the bed, keeping watch, even though it seemed to have gotten to even the Perfect Soldier. Duo wiped off his face, the tiny movement waking Heero up, like pushing the start button on a rusted robot. Heero looked at Duo, face cold behind the barricade he had gotten over the years.   
"You cried all night." Duo blinked.  
"I did?"  
"Hn."   
"Oh. Its 12:30...." Duo said, changing the subject before he could be questioned. He climbed out of bed, and changed into his normal ensemble. He braided his hair, as Heero watched from the bed, and waved. "I'm heading out to work on Deathscythe."  
  
{Oh you're beautiful,  
A beautiful fucked up man,  
You're setting up your razor wire shrine,}  
  
Duo walked out onto the cat-walk platform in the hangar, tool box in hand. The hatch doors were open, and warm air filled the large warehouse. Duo worked distractedly, cutting wires, and finally closing up. *I can't concentrate. I'm going for a walk....* And he did just that. He walked down the street to the same church he had been to the night before. There was nothing but a barbed wire fence.   
"But I-I...I was here last night." A Caucasian, English looking woman looked at him with pale eyes.   
"Oh, no. That church burned years ago, and it took along Itoshigo Himatoe." Duo looked surprised.   
"Itoshigo? You mean the pregnant little homeless girl?"  
  
{'Cause you're working,   
Building a mystery,  
Holding on and holding it in,  
Yeah you're working,  
Building a mystery,  
And choosing so carefully}  
  
"Yes, only 17 years of age. You knew her?" The English woman looked at him, eyes big, and almost teary. Duo shook his head.   
"No." He said, turning. *Was it all just a dream?*  
  
  
  
A/N: WOOOOO! I'm finished! YAY!!!!!! Finished on March, 12, 2002! 


	2. Adia

Sarah McLaughlin Songfic Series-Part Two-Adia  
  
By: Lady Katana  
  
Disclaimer: Its on the first fic.  
  
Whole Series Dedicated To: Rae-Chan  
  
{Adia I do believe I failed you  
Adia I know I let you down  
don't you know I tried so hard  
to love you in my way  
it's easy let it go...}  
  
The rain pelted down heavy on top of the messy brown mass that was Heero Yuy's hair. He lifted his eyes into the cloudy canopy that covered the city. He walked up to the braided boy that stood infront of the burnt monument of what had been a church. Duo's tears mixed in with the rain, and he looked at the sorrowful remains of the once thriving catholic church that reminded him so much of the one Father Maxwell had died for. *And with.* Thought Duo, his sobs continuing. Heero's hair dripped, the water cold on his face.   
"Duo." He said in his usual semi-cold monotone. He laid a hand on Duo's shoulder.   
"What!?" Duo said in half rage, turning, eyes full of some anger, and sypathy for a far off martyr that had been Itoshigo. "What could you possibly want from me?" Heero shrugged.  
"I was just going to point out that if you didn't get inside soon, you'd get pnemonia." Duo glared. And taking his frustrations out on Heero, ran off into the rain, not stopping until he was curled in the corner of the room he and Heero shared. He sobbed like a little child, lost from his mother. The world was a botomless pit of cold, unforgiving death-still air, and everything seemed to glare at him through the dim-lit room as if he were the seige of the planet. The gloomy half-light of the room caught his face, leaving dark shadows under his eyes, and his face seemed sketchier than ever.   
"DAMMIT!" he screamed, flinging his arm across the night-stand and throwing a lamp into the floor, smiling with sick satisfaction as he laid his hand down on the top of a shard of glass and his hand began to bleed.  
  
{Adia I'm empty since you left me  
trying to find a way to carry on  
I search myself and everyone  
to see where we went wrong}  
  
Heero just stared at the spot where Duo had stood, shellshocked and prehaps a little spellbound. A tear slipped down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly.   
"Damn." he muttered, turning and walking slowly with no hurry. Many people rushed by with umbrellas or news paper, trying to keep dry at any cost. Heero just walked at a snail's pace, his hair and cloathes already completely soaked. He pushed a wet tangled strand out of his face and walked into the kitchen of the safehouse. Quatre smiled. This smile was quickly replaced by a frown as he saw Heero's saddened appearance. Heero only said two words to the blond.  
"Where's Duo?" Quatre pointed to their bedroom, Heero walked in the direction that Quatre had pointed, speeding from his snail's pace to a somewhat normal speed walk. He pushed the door open, and saw Duo sitting in the corner.   
  
{'cause there's no one left to finger  
there's no one here to blame  
there's no one left to talk to honey  
and there ain't no one to buy our innocence  
'cause we are born innocent  
believe me Adia, we are still innocent  
it's easy, we all falter  
does it matter?}  
  
Duo watched his bleeding palm with the same sick fascination as when he had cut it. Heero walked over, and grabbed Duo's hand, bloodying his own. Heero withdrew his hand and looked at the thick crimson liquid that stained it.   
"Duo...what the hell!?" his eyes quickly filled with an irrepressible rage. "What in *hell* do you think you're doing, Duo!?" Duo simply looked up at the figure standing before him, a deity in his own right. Duo's face stayed a sad depressed calm.  
"Nothing you should be concerned about." Duo remarked quickly. He blew some bangs out of his face, wiped the blood off his hand onto his pants. He walked into the bathroom and pulled four small purple pills out of his pocket and took them with no water. He blinked a few times, and then shook his head from side to side, trying to free himself from the whirlpool that the room had become. He looked up into the mirror, tears streaming down the sides of his face, mixing with blood from his palms.   
"I'm sorry...." he said and he fell out on the floor, landing hard. Ten minutes later Trowa found him there, bleeding from his head.   
  
{Adia I thought we could make it  
but I know I can't change the way you feel  
I leave you with your misery  
a friend who won't betray  
I pull you from your tower  
I take away your pain  
and show you all the beauty you possess  
if you'd only let yourself believe that}  
  
Duo blinked, he felt warm...somone had moved him. No longer was he in the swirling bathroom of the safehouse. Now he was in a clean room in a rather uncomfortable bed...in the...the...HOSPITAL!? *What the hell? How'd I get here? When'd I fall out...damn...that stuff messes me up...* The ever-so-vigilant Quatre snapped up from his light nap.   
"Oh, Duo! You're up! I brought you some tea!" the perky blond boy chirped, pouring Duo a warm cup of green tea and handing it to him.   
"Uhm...thanks Q..." Duo took a sip of the tea and then looked over at Quatre again. "Quatre...ya mind filling me in on anything I...uh...missed? How long have I been out?" Quatre laughed lightly.  
"Duo, you've been passed out for *three* *days*!" Duo's eyes got wide.  
"YOUR KIDDING!" Quatre shook his head.   
"No, I'm not." The two laughed on it for a bit. "But Duo...what did you *take*?" Duo smiled.   
"Uhm...I'm not...quite uh....sure what it is..." Quatre blinked several times. Silence filled the room, chilling. It was quite an akward silence....then to cure it, a doctor entered, closing the door with a 'click' that seemed *WAY* too loud.   
"Oh, Mr.Maxwell! Your up! Good!" the doctor sat down on a stool. "You have a concussion, and I think its wise that you go home and get a good bit of rest. Your friend here has already cleared up the insurance, and things, so you're free to go. Is that alright?" Duo perked up a bit.   
"Wonderful." The doctor spoke again.   
"My advice would be that your friend gathers your things because you will be a bit unstable for a while. I'm also going to write you a perscription for some pain killers." Duo nodded, and Quatre rose to get the duffle bag they had quickly thrown together.   
  
{we are born innocent  
believe me Adia, we are still innocent  
it's easy, we all falter, does it matter?  
believe me Adia, we are still innocent}  
  
Duo sat in bed two days later when Heero entered, just returning from a mission. He walked to the side of Duo's bed. Duo inhaled the smell of gunpowder, motor oil, dirt, and sweat. It was the unique perfume of Heero Yuy. He smiled mentally. Even after several showers the distinct smell of gunpoweder remained. He was like an angel that had fallen, or maybe...uh...only tripped? Either way, he was an angel in *Duo's* eyes, and many of Duo's missions had been totally *screwed* by this distraction, as it was the only thought that seemed to ever fill his head and his heart, as this was more than just some simple lust. The moon seemed to rise in Heero's eyes, and the world stood still with every step he took. Heero was all Duo *ever* thought about.  
Heero sat down next to Duo.   
"Your home." Duo nodded.   
"Wanna say anything other than the obvious?" Duo winked. "Anyway, how did it go?" Heero sat down at the lap top, the green glow of the screen shadowing his face, making the ridgid curves seem softer in the darkness of the room. Duo rubbed his eyes.   
"What time is it?" He stared at the clock with a sleepy avid intrest. "Three. Well...damn...I might as well get up."  
About five or so, the dawn began with the drowzy purple and blue hues of night giving in to a violent blood red color, then fading to orange and finally day. The air was brisk, and Duo shivered as he watched the amazing artistic display.  
  
{'cause we are born innocent  
Adia we are still  
it's easy, we all falter ... but does it matter?}   
  
Duo braided his hair as the last rays of red left the sky, and the birds began to sing. He went inside, fishing for a hair tie. After about a ten minute search, he found one, and wrapped it around the end of his braid, and then changed cloathes. He sat down beside the computer desk. He bounced up and down on Heero's bed for a minute or two, and then spoke.   
"Hee-chan?" he asked in a child like tone.   
"Hn." Heero grunted in reply.   
"Do you love me?" he said playfully. Heero's eyes got wide and he stared at Duo from over the top of the lap top for a few seconds. The question had caught him off gaurd.   
"I..." Heero cleared his throat nervously. "I.........have to go work on Wing." he exited Duo blinked twice.   
"Woah....I was only joking...." 


	3. Posession

Sarah McLachlan Songfic Series-Part Three-Possession   
By: Lady Katana  
Disclaimer: Its on the first fic.  
  
A/N: Man has it been a long time since I wrote on this last. O.o;;  
  
{Listen as the wind blows  
from across the great divide,  
Voices trapped in yearning,  
memories trapped in time.}  
  
Duo stepped out into the darkness again, the night air warm. He smiled as the warm air wafted over his body in a slow breeze. He walked out onto the front porch.  
  
'I don't even know why I asked that. It must have been some effect of the medicine. Lack of judgement, I suppose...' Duo mentally cursed himself. 'How could I be so stupid?' Duo lifted his face to the starry sky. So much possibility in this life, and I waste it on a guy i'll never have....' He shook his head. 'Even if I managed to *seriously* say somthing, he'd never have me....' The american pilot looked back infront of him.   
"What is the point of this life? We move around, milling around like june bugs. Somone should just shoot us all. Do all of us a favor. Every human thinks he's soooo much better than the animals. I think therefore I am and all. But truth is, we're not. Truth is, wether we know it or not, we have the same objectives as animals. To mate and carry out the species. Whats the use?" Duo scoffed. "Facade or not, this is getting to be too much. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to take this like a mission and show Heero." He nodded, but still walked out, onto the street.  
  
{The night is my companion  
and solitude my guide,  
Would I spend forever here  
and not be satisfied,}  
  
"Theres somthing about the darkness...most people are scared of it...but, damn, its just the night. No one understands its comfort. Its like an old friend to me." Duo lifted his eyes to the heavens again. "Alone, again. I am Shinigami. Everyone i've ever loved has died. I don't want to do that to Heero. The colonies need Heero. He's their savior...." Duo spoke in a tone barely audible above the wind. The harsh night sent the smells of downtown Tokyo, which, since about A.C. 191 had become ridden with gangs, graffiti staining every wall, marking territory. The smell of gunpowder and blood was everwhere. And on a few nights, you could see a dead body laying in an alley. Duo had seen such sights, and made a small prayer to whatever god there might have been, lowering his gaze, paying tribute. He turned, seeing Heero in the window.  
  
{And I would be the one  
to hold you down,  
kiss you so hard}  
  
Back in the safe-house, Heero stared out at the boy that had just left. He caught Duo's eyes and moved from the window when Duo motioned to him. He grabbed his jacket, and went out to meet duo. Duo looked at him, smiling coyly. This was like a game, all of a sudden.  
"I want to show you somthing. C'mon." Heero followed without even the slightest hesitation,and Duo gained confidence. 'This is going well. Thank Shinigami.' the braided boy thought, pulling Heero along by his hand. He opened the door to their car, sitting himself in the drivers seat, and fastening the seatbelt with a click. Heero climbed into the passenger's side and did the same. Duo drove into the endless night. Soon, he crossed the city limits, and kept driving. Three hours later, the lights of Tokyo far behind them, the two boys climbed out of the car. Heero looked at Duo, as if asking 'What do you want to show me?' Duo motioned him to the front of the car, hopping onto the hood. Heero looked at Duo again, raising an eyebrow. Duo pointed at the sky.   
"Look Heero. All the stars. There are so many of them. Kind of like people..." Duo looked at Heero. "There's somthing I've wanted to tell you, but i've been to much of a wuss to say it..." he paused. "Heero....I....I.....oh, hell. Here. I'll just show you." Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, pulling him into a long, hot kiss. When the kiss was through, the two boys looked at each other. Heero hadn't responded. Duo cursed himself.  
  
{I'll take your breath away  
and after I'd wipe away the tears,  
Just close your eyes dear}  
  
Duo's eyes brimmed with tears, and Heero wiped them away with gentle kisses.   
"I love you, Duo." Duo blinked.   
"But Heero...when I kissed you...you didn't do anything." Heero looked up at him, and Duo could have sworn he was blushing.   
"I...I don't know how....." Duo started to laugh just slightly. Heero looked a little flustered. "Its not funny." Duo smiled.  
"Of course not, Hee-chan. I'll have to show you how to kiss....but for now...just close your eyes, and trust me." the braided boy led Heero into the small patch of trees by where they had parked. Heero had his eyes closed as Duo had asked, and they stopped at a small brook. The american sat his lover on a rock nearby, and walked to the edge of the brook.   
"Open your eyes." Heero did so.  
"Its water. So?" He didnt seem impressed.  
"Look at it. Its crystal clear. And they said all the water within 1000 kilometers of Tokyo was polluted. This is the only pure water. Its from the mountains." Heero still looked unimpressed.  
"How do you know its so 'pure'? It may have pollutants you can't see." Duo half-glared.  
"Well piss on my parade. Either way, c'mere and look at this." Heero did as he was asked. Duo pointed. Small fish swam in a little pool filled with water from the brook. "Tell me its polluted now, Spandex Boy." Duo playfully snapped the waistband of Heero's shorts. They returned to the car. Duo took Heero in his arms again.  
"Just follow my lead." He pushed Heero into the grass gently, then, sitting on top of him, kissed him deeply, pouring his soul into the kiss. Heero slowly started to respond, pushing his tounge into Duo's mouth, catching on. They broke. The braided boy smirked. "Well don't we learn quickly, Mr. Yuy?"   
  
{Through this world I've stumbled  
so many times betrayed,  
Trying to find an honest word,  
to find the truth enslaved}  
  
Heero smiled. He traced a finger down Duo's cheek. The american leaned into the warmth. Heero spoke.  
"Duo...tell me you love me. I know you do...I just want to hear you say it. I've never heard it before...not said to me." Duo looked Heero in the eyes. He took a mock tone, as if taking an oath.  
"I Duo Maxwell, Hereby claim that I love the man of my dreams, Heero Danger Yuy. Forever and always with all my heart."   
"Heero *Danger* Yuy?"   
"Sounds better if you have a middle name." Duo shrugged. "No one has ever said they loved you?"  
"Once....a girl. But she tried to kill me later on...." Duo looked startled.  
"How old were you?" He questioned, laying beside Heero.  
"Thirteen. It was two years ago."  
  
{Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
you speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath,  
you words keep me alive.}  
  
Duo looked at Heero with compassion, and the Japanese boy could tell by the look on the other boy's face that the feeling was pure. Duo loved so deeply. Things mattered so much to him, and even in the midst of war, you could see the innocence in his eyes, that child from the Maxwell Church still lived on somwhere deep in Duo's heart. The little traces of sorrow Heero could see somtimes on the American's face on the monitor during a battle almost made him break down. Duo mourned all those he killed. He belived in what he was fighting for with every bit of himself. Thats why he fought like he did. With all his heart.  
  
{And I would be the one  
to hold you down,  
kiss you so hard,  
I'll take your breath away  
and after I'd wipe away the tears,  
Just close your eyes dear}  
  
"I remember..." Heero began again, his voice trailing off, he winced. "I..."  
"Hee-chan...you don't have to tell me now." Duo looked up and their eyes met, locking there for a moment.   
"We better get home." they both climbed into the car, Heero driving this time.   
  
{Into this night I wander,  
it's morning that I dread,  
Another day of knowing of  
the path I fear to tread.}  
  
The next night, Duo walked back out into the night. Even Heero's love couldn't stop his love of walking in the darkness and warmth the summer nights provided. He would wander until dawn, dressed in all black, with only the sheen of the metal of his gun occasionally. He ran this time, seeing the church again. It had a banner. 'Love Conquers All.' Duo couldn't help but agree with his own little definition of that banner. Reading those words, he didn't see the love of a deity, but the love of Heero 'Danger' Yuy. He smiled. In the churchyard, there was a memorial. He stepped up to it. It read:  
  
Struck down with the church.   
This marker mourns Itoshigo.  
Birthdate: Unknown. Deathdate: 7.10.AC 85  
  
Duo felt a hand on his shoulder. He heard the farmiliar voice of that little pregnant girl.  
  
"Duo Maxwell...." He looked. There she was, clothed in white with beautiful wings. Her face was no longer dirtied, and she smiled knowingly. Duo smiled back.   
"Itoshigo." She nodded.   
"When you first met the vision of me, you thought you were alone in this world. Do you belive this now?" She smiled a bit wider. Duo shook his head, thinking of Heero.  
"No, Itoshigo. There is more for me." Itoshigo nodded.   
"I am your gaurdian angel, Duo. I have always been with you. I knew Heero loved you before you two even met. Go to him." She motioned, and then dissapeared.  
  
{Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride,  
Nothing stands between us here  
and I won't be denied}  
  
Duo took her advice, and ran out of the churchyard, and didn't stop running until he was on the porch of the house. He entered quietly, and turned on the light. Heero sat on the couch. Duo gasped. Heero smiled.  
"I knew you'd come back." He smirked.  
"How did you--When I left...I...." Heero waved it away.  
"Its not important."  
  
{And I would be the one  
to hold you down,  
kiss you so hard,  
I'll take your breath away  
and after I'd wipe away the tears,  
Just close your eyes dear...} 


End file.
